Implanted cardiac rhythm management devices are known for treating patients with cardiac rhythm problems. Such devices include circuitry for monitoring the contractions of a patient's heart and determining the need for a rhythm correction. Fast, slow or irregular heartbeat rhythms may signal the need for a rhythm correction. These implanted devices accomplish the rhythm correction by supplying an electrical current to the heart via one or more implanted electrical leads.
The rhythm management devices may also include a wireless sending and receiving capability that permits an external programmer or controller to send instructions and receive data from the implanted device. Such a controller permits communication with the implanted device without the need for physically accessing the implanted device. Such controllers are known for use by physicians or other medical personnel to monitor and control the function of an implanted device. Such controllers, with a more limited set of commands, are known to permit a patient to have some control over the function of an implanted device. Such known patient-operated controllers may require an electrical cord providing power from a wall outlet or other external power source and may include text based messages to communicate with the patient regarding the status of the implanted device and acknowledge receipt of an instruction by the implanted device.
Improvements to patient-operated controllers for use with implanted cardiac rhythm management devices are desirable.